


when I see you again

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 宝石の国
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 宝石之国paro黑钻脑壳X琥珀普普普是香珀，loqi是蜜蜡，露娜是钻石





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 宝石之国paro  
> 黑钻脑壳X琥珀普  
> 普普是香珀，loqi是蜜蜡，露娜是钻石

诺克提斯站在悬崖边，一动不动地迎着光，望向遥远的天空。   
不知道的人可能会以为他是一座雕像，因为他一直就这么一动不动的站着，只有胸部会因为呼吸产生轻微的起伏，好像在这里的真的不是诺克提斯，而是一尊雕像。 

今天月人也没有来。 

诺克提斯稍微有些失望。整整一天，他都一直盯着天边的那个方向，满心期待地等待着月人，希望他们能把那个人带回来。   
那个人就是在这里，被这个方向出现的月人带走的。   
诺克提斯不会记错，他就是记错所有的东西，也不会记错那个人的事。   
他就是在某个晴天，在这个地方，在这个方向，被月人带走了。   
他们带走了他。   
诺克提斯看着天空一点点染上金色，忍不住慢慢地，像是放下了一个沉重的担子，将他一天紧绷的精神和身体放松下来。他长长的，用带着悲哀的语气，把积郁在胸腔的令他难受的气息吐了出来，伴着叹息。   
随后他马上想起来，这样是要被那个人说的。他不喜欢这样。   
他不爱听自己叹气。   
过去诺克提斯也总爱叹气，有很多时候他被无聊的巡逻和各种各样的琐事压得透不过气，好像只有通过叹气才能呼吸，否则只能是无尽的胸闷。他的胸腔已经不会呼吸了，他们总是让他感觉像有一座山卧在自己的胸口，令他吸不上气。   
他只有叹气，只有用力地将这在身体里溃烂腐朽的气息用力叹出来，他才能感受到真正的空气，才发现原来自己会呼吸。   
在和那个人搭档之前，他一直都是这样，甚至开始以为这样是常态。呼吸不畅并不是什么大不了的事，只要叹息一下就可以呼吸了，叹息只是诺克提斯呼吸的手段。   
但是那个人并不这么觉得。   
“你一直叹气，会长出皱纹的。”他说着，用手挡在自己正在叹息的嘴边。   
“石头不会长皱纹。”   
呼吸被打断并不事什么令人舒服的事，但是诺克提斯却又始终没有办法对他生气，哪怕他打断了自己并不正确的呼吸。   
“不要叹气了，好不好？”   
“……好。”   
诺克提斯说，他不仅没有办法对这个人生气，就连一个“不”字，他都没办法说出口。   
他不记得自己是什么时候开始养成的叹气的坏习惯，又到底是什么时候改掉的。他只记得那个人出现后，他真的很少叹气了，他感觉自己真的学会了如何呼吸。只要他在身边，他就能够呼吸到令人舒服的清新空气，胸口的症结不见了，他的从来没有如此舒服过，他清晰地记得，他曾经在那个人身上清雅的松香味里，尽情地呼吸。   
可是现在他好像又忘记了，哪怕他依然能闻得到松香。 

诺克提斯知道自己忘记了很多东西，比如那个人的名字。 

“那个人是谁？”他苏醒的时候，第一件事就是坐起身，问刚刚为他结束诊疗的露娜。   
“您问谁？”露娜正站在矮凳上，将用来涂抹身体的白色粉末装回柜子里。又把诺克提斯的上衣拿给他穿。   
“呃……你们应该知道的，就是……哎？谁来着？”诺克提斯有些烦躁地揉自己的头发，细碎的黑色钻石相互碰撞磕出窸窸窣窣的声响。   
露娜非常有耐心地等待他发问，可他却实在想不起自己要问的是什么。   
他记不起来，他想不起那个人的名字，也不记得他的音容相貌。   
但是他知道有这么个人，一个他无论如何都不应该遗忘的人，一个他关心到一苏醒就想要见到的人，即使忘记了那个人是谁，但是诺克提斯却依然记得——自己喜欢他，他清楚地记得，自己有多喜欢他。   
他用手撑着额头用力回想，却只能记起晴天里，伴着松木香气的阳光。 

 

他叫普隆普特。   
他犹豫了半晌，沉默了半晌，回忆了半晌。露娜终于猜到了他要问什么。   
普隆普特。   
诺克提斯反复念着这个名字。   
将这个名字在口中细细咀嚼，嚼碎，绕在舌尖反复品尝。   
他在这个名字里尝到了蜂蜜一般的甜味。   
普隆普特……普隆普特？   
这个名字在舌尖化开，伴着一股甜腻的香味沁入诺克提斯的喉咙，就像是他把一小块蜂巢放在舌尖上。   
伊格尼斯给他泡了一杯茶，他望着淡黄色的茶水，闻到了蜂蜜特有的醇厚甜香。   
诺克提斯记得这个味道。   
他依稀记得，普隆普特总爱用手指沾了蜂蜜就塞进嘴里吮吸，他的头发和蜂蜜一样都是金黄色，光照在他的头发上，把金色的光晕印到了诺克提斯的心口。   
“蜂蜜就这么好吃吗？”他托着下巴看着普隆普特。   
“嗯，非常好吃。”   
“哼——可是糖分会吸引虫子的吧？你身上爬了虫我可不帮你抓。”   
“才不会呢！我就吃一点点……就一点点不会有虫的！”   
普隆普特抱着蜂蜜罐子抗议道，又用手刮了一点粘稠的糖浆塞进嘴里吮吸，诺克提斯目不转睛地看着他的嘴唇和被舔得油亮的手指。   
“喂。”他叫住正想把手指再伸到罐子里的普隆普特，普隆普特的注意力全在蜂蜜上，诺克提斯突然出声吓得他周身一颤，手中的罐子险些掉到地上。   
“你不给我吃一点吗？我好歹也是你的共犯哎。”   
“想吃就直说嘛，你吓死我了。”   
普隆普特埋怨着，抱着罐子坐到诺克提斯的身边，悄悄地，用他们能不磕碰到对方的最近距离紧挨着他：“喏，给你。”   
普隆普特用之前用来偷吃蜂蜜同一只手上的另一根手指沾了满满当当的蜂蜜，戳到诺克提斯的嘴边。吓得黑色钻石连连后退，生怕磕到恋人的手指。   
“你……你干嘛？你手指不要了吗？”诺克提斯的头敲到白色的石柱上，发出清脆的撞击声，好在他的头发没有断。   
“我会很轻的，不会断掉的，你别乱动。” 

普隆普特几乎是在哀求。

他靠得越来越近，松香味越来越清晰，馥郁的树脂的香味甚至盖过了蜂蜜的甜味，普隆普特手腕上的黑色腕带在阳光下闪闪发光，好像他的手腕是黑色钻石组成的。他头发在阳光下几乎是半透明的，可以依稀看到光撞击他的发间，变成一片柔和的，混合着松木香气的柔软光斑。世界在诺克提斯面前重组，他只能看到普隆普特。他依稀记得普隆普特的嘴唇。他的嘴唇饱满，哪怕知道他是玉石，却依然会觉得那双嘴唇会有人类的温度和柔软。   
普隆普特越来越近，占据了诺克提斯的整个世界。时间被拉长，折叠，揉碎。他像是身体陷入了长眠，又好像自己只是一个旁观者，这个身体是别人的，他控制不了。   
普隆普特的手指轻轻地，轻轻地覆上诺克提斯半张着的嘴唇，将甜腻的蜂蜜点在他的舌尖。甜味在他的身体里扩散，他听到非常轻微的磕碰声，普隆普特脆弱的手指就在自己的嘴唇上，他没有戴手套，就这么大胆地让自己直接接触他。   
虽然身体一动不动，但是诺克提斯感觉自己心跳如擂鼓。   
明明他们的身体里满满都是无机的岩石和无数微小生物，可他还是十分清楚地记得自己的心跳声。他不会忘记，那个时候心跳得感觉有些疼痛，还有沾满蜂蜜的指尖在自己的嘴唇上残留的甜蜜质感。   
诺克提斯并不喜欢吃蜂蜜来补充糖分，因为普隆普特本身就已经是用蜜酿出来的，他是用晴空，用阳光，还有笑容封在琥珀制的身躯里的蜜糖，是诺克提斯的力量之源，好像有他在，能被他折射过的阳光照到，自己体内的微小生物就能永不停歇地四处乱窜。   
普隆普特拿开了放在他唇边的手指，炫耀似地朝他晃晃：“你看，没有裂开，也没有碎。”   
“可是……”诺克提斯抿着嘴唇上残留的蜂蜜，过量的糖分甜得他喉头发紧。   
“我会很小心的，不会有事的。”   
说完，普隆普特又靠了过来，他微闭着眼睛，他的鼻息里都是松香味。那是普隆普特的气味，是让诺克提斯能够正常呼吸的气味。   
现在普隆普特的鼻息就在诺克提斯的脸前，诺克提斯不明白，明明同样是宝石，同样是从岩石中诞生，为什么普隆普特的鼻息里却好像带着温度和甜味。   
为什么他看起来那么温暖，那么柔软？   
为什么他偏偏那么脆弱。   
普隆普特的脸靠了过来，眼看就要贴上诺克提斯沾了蜂蜜的双唇，诺克提斯希望他靠过来，他无比希望能触碰普隆普特的嘴唇，他一定要比蜂蜜甜美的多。   
他无时无刻不在幻想着去亲吻普隆普特，去呼吸他身上的气味，触摸他的身体。   
可他还是在普隆普特触碰到他之前，用戴了手套的手将他们分隔开，普隆普特的嘴唇被他捂在手心，诺克提斯没敢看他。   
“你会受伤的……”   
诺克提斯努力说服自己道。   
普隆普特慢慢地退了回去，他退得很慢，像是给诺克提斯留足了时间。   
诺克提斯扶着他的肩膀，因为他看起来随时会摔倒。   
他抱着罐子，也没有再吃一口蜂蜜，就只是抱着它，坐在长凳上，低垂着头。   
诺克提斯感觉心口被狠狠揪紧，像是在被什么东西用力撕咬一样，他又抿了抿嘴唇，已经几乎吃不到蜂蜜的味道了。   
他盯着脚前的地板，一时之间不知道如何是好，一想起自己刚刚拒绝了普隆普特的示好，他就难过得几乎吸不上气，但是他不想让普隆普特听见他在叹息。只能任由窒息的重担压在胸口，看着落地窗的窗格把切割过后的阳光丢在地上，投出影子，将他和普隆普特隔断开，好像他们中间真的有这么一堵墙。   
“没关系的。”最后还是普隆普特先开了口，他用他一贯的，轻松快活的语气安慰道，“没关系的……”   
第二声明显轻了不少，然后他站起来，径直走到柜子前把蜂蜜放了回去。 

诺克提斯盯着眼前的蜂蜜水，一直等到手中原本温热的茶水凉透。   
好像这是一杯苦药似的。   
他听露娜说了普隆普特被月人带走的事，他的世界像是高高垒起的积木，被抽走了根基，整个世界轰然倒塌，扬起一大片烟尘，遮蔽了日光。   
他失去了普隆普特，忘记了普隆普特。   
可他依然记得自己多么爱他。   
他唯一记得的关于普隆普特的事，就是自己爱着他。   
以及自己无比想要亲吻他。   
诺克提斯扬起头，一口喝完了已经凉透的糖水。 

分别对于宝石来说并不是什么稀奇的事，他们每一天，每一刻，都可能面临着分别。   
只要阳光还在，他们就有可能分别。   
为了能让诺克提斯找到适合的新搭档，科尔将军决定让他和所有人的合作一天，希望他能尽快适应普隆普特不在的生活。   
但是他还是答应了诺克提斯想要巡视那个山崖的要求。   
诺克提斯站在晴空下，一复一日地等待着月人。   
他闻到空气中还存留着普隆普特的味道，每次有阳光照过的时候，他都能闻到浓郁的松木香。   
那是普隆普特的味道。   
他闻起来像是某种树木的树脂在阳光下晒化了的气味，有着草木特有的，生命的醇厚气息，同时又有被阳光曝晒过后的温暖。   
和冰冷坚硬的黑色钻石不一样，琥珀身上有生命凝结的气味。   
即使是现在，普隆普特被带走了，诺克提斯依然能在这个他破碎了的山丘上闻到他的气息。   
不仅仅是这里，只要是晴天，他都能若有若无的闻到普隆普特的味道，就像他依然在自己身边一样。   
普隆普特的气味已经深深烙进他的心里，沁入他的灵魂，他是诺克提斯存在的一部分。   
不可或缺的一部分。   
诺克提斯深深吸气，他尽可能地呼吸，让饱含了普隆普特气味的空气在自己的胸腔内停留，让他们给自己提供养分和慰藉，好像普隆普特真的就在他身边，用几乎是紧靠着的距离贴着他，用戴了手套的手和他十指交握在一起。   
他被太阳照得眯起眼睛，眼角瞥到一抹琥珀色的光斑。   
他猛地回头，又失望地叹了口气。   
“喂，你对我是有什么不满吗？”洛奇站在树荫下，倚靠着树干抱着胳膊看着诺克提斯，他和普隆普特尤为相像的金发被细碎的阳光照得透亮。   
“没什么，只是觉得你和普隆普特明明都是琥珀一类的，却感觉一点都不像。”   
“呵，那是自然的吧，我比那家伙帅太多了。你明明都已经把那家伙忘了吧，装什么啊……真叫人恶心……”   
“你们一点都不像……”诺克提斯扶着下巴审视洛奇，洛奇被他看得背脊发冷，“他好像没有这么矮？”   
“你他妈的？是不是想要打架？别以为你硬度高我就会怕你！”   
诺克提斯没有再去听洛奇说了什么，他盯着洛奇的头发。   
普隆普特的头发应该更透明一些。他心想。   
他清晰地记得普隆普特应该和他差不多高，因为他记得自己能够很轻松地看到他的眼睛，能够看到轻薄的刘海在他的眼前随风晃荡，飘出琥珀的香气，治愈他的胸闷。   
他清楚地记得，普隆普特因为硬度太低，总被指派去做收衣服被子之类的杂事，战斗力得到科尔将军的承认成为诺克提斯的搭档也只是近几年的事。   
普隆普特站在无数飘扬的白色布料中间，他头发的颜色被印在被单上，被他触碰过的衣服好像也都带上了松香味。和阳光的气味混合在了一起，好像他才是真的太阳。   
“哎……不会觉得奇怪吗？我倒还挺在意的，毕竟只有我身上一直有味道。哈哈，说明我很特别咯！”普隆普特笑道，手里抱着满满一筐刚刚晒完的被单。   
“嗯，很特别。”诺克提斯回答道。   
我喜欢这样的你。   
这样的话漫溢在胸口，可是他无法开口，就像是被树脂封住了嘴。喜爱的心情像是潮水，无时无刻都在上涨，他的心被泡在里面，随时都有因为高压破裂的危险。   
“哈哈，谢谢啦。”   
普隆普特将箩筐放在地上，踮起脚，拉直了脊背还有四肢，伸了个懒腰。   
诺克提斯看着他因为举手而被拉起的衣服下摆下偷偷露出的，涂满了白粉的身体。   
他的身上也一定都是香味。   
诺克提斯这么想着，突然想要拥抱他。   
他想要拥抱普隆普特，无时无刻都在想。   
于是他走上前，拿起一张被单。   
“怎么了？”   
普隆普特依然举着双手，歪过头看诺克提斯。   
他一定很好看。   
诺克提斯心想，不然那时候我不会那么想亲吻他。   
诺克提斯只记得自己扬起被单，让他罩在普隆普特的头上。   
普隆普特显然没有反应过来发生了什么，他急促地问“怎么了？”一边在被子里转来转去像是在张望。   
诺克提斯拥抱了他。   
他隔着被单，尽他所能地抑制住想要用力拥抱他的心情，将所有的思恋用力封锁起来，轻轻地把他拥在怀里。   
他把头埋在普隆普特的颈窝里，闻着宛如日照般的松香味，感觉自己已经变成了天上的云。   
他用力呼吸，然后叹气，但这次普隆普特没用指摘他，因为他知道这是满足的叹息。   
即使隔着被单，他依然能感觉到普隆普特柔软脆弱的肢体在依靠他，他在靠着诺克提斯，像是想把自己托付给他。   
哪怕他们只要直接接触，普隆普特就会开裂破碎，但是诺克提斯依然能从他回抱自己的力度感觉到，他在依恋着自己，像是一个孩童，抱着能够让他摆脱梦魇的，守护他的毛绒玩偶。   
“诺克特，我好喜欢你。”普隆普特的声音即使隔着被单也非常清晰。   
“我知道。”诺克提斯收紧了手臂的力度，想让普隆普特靠得再近一些，却又实在害怕他碎裂，“我一直知道。”   
他听到普隆普特在笑，明明他们似乎差不多高，他却觉得怀抱中的人格外的小，他只要轻轻触碰就会让他受伤，但他又那么坚强，他的怀抱那么温暖，那么温柔，可以让诺克提斯依靠着他，依靠吸收他的温柔过活。   
他是蜜糖，也是风，还是空气，但还是更像太阳。   
但是他比太阳更能让诺克提斯身体里的微小生物躁动不已，这很难用科学来解释，这根本无法用科学解释，明明小生物们是需要阳光作为养分的，但是只要是普隆普特，不论白天还说黑夜，他的身体都能感觉到一阵悸动，还有无穷无尽的能量。   
好像普隆普特把整个世界的光都搬到了他身边。   
诺克提斯隔着被单抚摸普隆普特的脸，即使隔着布料，诺克提斯还是动作很轻，他感觉普隆普特的嘴唇轻颤了一下。   
于是他吻了他。   
诺克提斯清晰地记得，记得被单粗糙的纤维，记得普隆普特嘴唇颤抖的频率，还有他没能来得及咽下去的一声哽咽。   
普隆普特揪紧了他背上的衣服，他们的嘴唇在布料上不停厮磨，想要透过这层白布感受对方的温度和柔软。   
这是他们第一次接吻，也是唯一的一次。 

诺克提斯深吸空气中的松木香，微微张开嘴，像是在空气中亲吻普隆普特的脸。   
他真的好想念他的琥珀。   
等你回来了，他在心里，对着弥漫在空气中的普隆普特的气味说，我一定要抢在你的前面，好好告诉你，我究竟有多喜欢你。   
可是我说不清啊！   
诺克提斯悲伤地想。   
他除了“我想你”和“我喜欢你”什么都说不出口，什么都想不到。明明他必须依靠着想念普隆普特来支撑度日，却又仿佛得了失语症。   
除了“我真的好想你。”他什么都想不到。   
“喂！”   
这种心情到底要怎么表述呢？是要把自己或者对方比作什么吗？但是太花哨的话一定会被他笑的。   
“喂！诺克提斯！”   
等他回来了，我一定要告诉他，我想你，想到出现了幻觉，我以为你一直就还在我身边，我一直能闻到你的气味。   
“诺克提斯！！！”   
明明你回来了应该有很多别的可以说，但是我只想告诉你。   
“别发呆了！！”   
我真的好想你。   
“诺克提斯！！黑点出现了！”   
诺克提斯终于被洛奇叫回了魂，他抬头，看到了手举长矛和弓箭的月人。 

“可恶……数量怎么这么多？！”洛奇打空了微冲里的子弹，诺克提斯几乎是习惯性的，瞬移到他的面前，用钻石坚硬的肢体为他弹开箭矢。   
他们已经发射了信号弹，增援应该已经在路上了，现在只需要拖延时间。   
诺克提斯的身体在弹开箭矢时发出了悲鸣般的响动，他感觉身体里面在痛，像是他从骨髓里面裂了开来。   
“喂！你别管我啊？你管好自己吧！”   
好烦……   
诺克提斯心想，挥剑弹开挂着锁链朝他挥来的利刃。 

想见普隆普特…… 

诺克提斯在喘息，他的身体似乎是哪里裂开了，疼痛不停从裂缝里渗进他的身体，像是有人用针把他脑中的某根神经挑起来，挂在尖端。 

普隆普特究竟在哪里呢？ 

诺克提斯挥开袭来的银蛇，双臂传来剧痛。 

为什么都不把他带过来？！ 

他瞥见洛奇同一只手挥舞长剑，艰难地抵挡铺天盖地的箭雨。草地上嵌满了破碎的，不透明的黄色玉石。   
像是不小心掉到草丛里的繁星。   
这让他想起曾经，也是在这个地方。   
草地里缀满了黑色的，和半透明的，金色的繁星。 

把我最爱的普隆普特还给我啊！！ 

诺克提斯闻到了浓烈的松香味，他低头，看到了从自己胸前穿过的黑色楔子。   
那个连接着锁链，满是切面的黑色楔子穿过诺克提斯的胸口，举到他的眼前。诺克提斯的身体在碎裂，他的胸口分崩离析。空气中的香味从来没有如此浓烈过，几乎和他失去普隆普特的那天一样。

那天他也是这样，身体碎裂，感觉不到疼痛，只能看到满地的繁星。

他最后看到那根贯穿他的黑色楔子上面还带着飞出了些许黄色碎屑，在太阳下闪烁着灼人眼球的光。


	2. Chapter 2

诺克提斯躺在病床上，感觉自己浑身发冷。

四周没有开灯，黑漆漆的一片，但是他却能看得很清楚。他看到有个人站在黑暗中远远地看着自己。

他看不见那个人的脸，但是他知道那个人是普隆普特。没有理由的，他就是知道，这个人只能是普隆普特。

普隆普特？普隆普特！你终于回来了？你终于回来了！我就知道我一定能把你带回来！

他想要大叫，想冲到普隆普特面前去拥抱他，去呼吸他发间的香味，告诉他自己有多么想念他。

可是他动不了，也发不出声音。只能就这么静静地，躺在清冷的空气中。看着普隆普特走到自己身边，坐下。

诺克提斯想看看他，他却低垂着脸，看不清表情。

普隆普特在叹息。

普隆普特在他身边坐了好一会儿，一言不发地看着他了好一会儿，深深吸了口气，好像子夜冰冷的空气能够让他冷静，能让他沉寂下来。

然后他缓缓地，从身体深处发出了一声哀叹。

 

不要叹气啊。

 

“哈哈，抱歉啊，明明我一直叫你不要叹气。”普隆普特干笑道，脱下了手套，把手伸向诺克提斯。

诺克提斯几乎是紧张得屏住了呼吸。

普隆普特的手接触到了诺克提斯的脸颊，他的动作很轻，手心很冷。他冰凉的掌心贴在诺克提斯的脸颊上。诺克提斯清晰地听见了细碎石块摩擦的声音。

 

不行啊！你会受伤的，快把手套戴上！

 

“诺克特……”普隆普特用拇指轻轻滑过诺克提斯的脸庞，像是在记住他身体的轮廓。他的指尖传来什么东西开裂的声音，诺克提斯感觉到有什么细碎的东西嵌进了他身体的缝隙里。

他的指尖好冷，从来没有那么冷过。

他明明这么怕冷。

诺克提斯难过得想，他真的很想像他们平时冬眠时那样，在被子里，隔着厚厚的睡衣袖子紧握普隆普特的手，他的琥珀和他依偎在一起，被褥上满是松木的香味。

他在普隆普特的气息中，拥抱着他熟睡。

那时候他的身上是那么温暖，那么柔软。像是集结了冬日里所有的温度，有温度才能够有生命，普隆普特身上一直有着生命的温度和气息，温润美满得好似真人。

可是他现在却这么冰冷，像是失去了生命。

普隆普特弯着腰，看起来有些驼背，他反复用掌心摩挲诺克提坚硬的皮肤，又泄了口气。

此刻的他像是已经花完了身体里所有的能量，像是一个被切断了电源的机器，平日里一直熠熠生辉的神采不见踪影，他身体的颜色都像是灰了一度，只有他手腕上的黑色腕带还在月光下闪着粼光。

他看起来无比疲惫，却又舍不得去休息，只是静静地坐在病床边，陪伴着无法动弹也开不了口的诺克提斯。

不知为何，看着这样的普隆普特，诺克提斯突然很想哭。

 

对不起，对不起。让你受到委屈了。

对不起，没能保护好你。

对不起，我连好好爱你这样的事，都做不好。

 

“对不起，诺克特。”普隆普特用满是划痕的手去抚摸诺克提斯的嘴唇。

 

快停下，求你了。

 

“对不起，我真的好喜欢你……我只是想让你知道，我喜欢你。”

普隆普特的声音沙哑，像是在从身体里开始碎裂，他每一次开口，都伴随着沉痛的呼吸，还有胸腔里无数细小颗粒摩擦挤压的声音。

“可是我连好好爱你都做不到。”普隆普特突然哽咽了起来，他把头埋在诺克提斯的胸口，诺克提斯感觉到琥珀柔软的头发贴在自己的下巴上，却又感觉到不普隆普特在贴着他的身体。

 

不要哭啊……

 

普隆普特抬起头，他浑身都在发抖，像是一个人举着什么沉重的，超过自己承受能力的东西太久了，身体会不由自主地开始颤抖。

普隆普特在发抖，他像是已经被压垮，没有办法直起腰，只能用颤抖来调度浑身的力量让自己与重压抗衡。

普隆普特又一次抚上诺克提斯的嘴唇。然后颤颤巍巍得像是找不到归宿的迷路孩童，他的嘴唇不停磕碰在一起，发出细碎的声响。

 

求求你，不要这样。

 

终于，他把自己的嘴唇贴在了诺克提斯的嘴唇上。

在他亲吻诺克提斯的嘴角的时候，诺克提斯清晰地听到了什么东西在一点一点地裂开。

普隆普特结束了这个单方面的亲吻，朝诺克提斯露出笑容，像他过去习惯的那样，露出太阳般耀眼的笑容。

诺克提斯却觉得他从眼睛延续到脸颊的裂纹看起来像是两道泪痕。

 

普隆普特的身体在他眼前一点点开裂，露出骇人的金色沟壑还有断面。

 

不要！

 

普隆普特依然在微笑，很奇怪，诺克提斯根本看不清他的脸。但是他清晰地看到了，他在笑。

可他明明更像在哭。

诺克提斯的身体突然挣脱了桎梏，他猛地坐了起来朝破碎的普隆普特伸出手。普隆普特的碎片砸在地上，把地面变成银河。

 

“普隆普特！”

诺克提斯大叫着坐起身，露娜被他吓得叫出了声。

“喂，别大喊大叫的。”瑞布斯一脸嫌恶地说。

诺克提斯不知道发生了什么，为什么天突然亮了，为什么大家都围在自己身边，为什么普隆普特消失了。

“普隆普特……他在哪里？”诺克提斯气喘吁吁地问，他感觉身体无比疲惫，但是胸口却又一种很强烈的感觉，那种即将要发生什么的强烈预感在揉捏他的心脏。

“他没被带回来。”瑞布斯说，扔给诺克提斯一个用几层布抱住的东西，“我们只找到了这个。”

诺克提斯接住布包，打开。

里面是一节手腕。

是琥珀的手腕，和普隆普特一样耀眼通透的金色，在阳光下几近透明，还能看到细碎的阳光在里面扩散。

然而在靠近手背的部分，有几块小黑点。

那是几只被封在琥珀里的昆虫。

在诺克提斯的记忆里，普隆普特的手腕上总是戴着一个黑色的闪闪发光的腕带。他把这节手腕拿在手里，翻来覆去地看，确定这就是普隆普特的手腕。

他能感觉得到，这就是普隆普特的一部分。

诺克提斯非常肯定，他把手腕用力贴在自己的胸口，全然忘记了自己会弄坏它。过了没一会儿他才突然想起这件事，好在这个被他紧紧贴在胸口的手腕并没有被磕坏。

他突然想起，这曾经是普隆普特无比想要丢弃的一部分，却又成了他现在唯一拥有的一部分。

他要等普隆普特回来以后告诉他，这真的没什么，身体里有昆虫真的没什么。

如果这个昆虫也是普隆普特的一部分，那他就会去爱它。

明明这些话自己早就该说的，等他回来了，一定要告诉他，绝不能忘了。

 

 

诺克提斯努力让自己学会走路。

他刚刚敲碎自己一半的脚掌，虽然露娜用树脂和铁片帮他做了假肢，理论上没有半个脚也不至于走不动路，但是树脂和铁片总归比不上自己的脚掌。

他努力让自己走路不要摇晃，至少在普隆普特的面前不要摇晃。

普隆普特一个人蜷缩着，坐在长椅上，他躲在石柱的影子里，好像阳光会把他晒化，诺克提斯记得他的影子，记得他那时候看起来特别特别小。

诺克提斯稳住脚步，飞快地走到普隆普特身边坐下，他坐下的时候普隆普特又往里缩了一点，可他已经实在无法再缩小自己的体积了。

“普隆普特？”

“恩……”

普隆普特见到来的人是诺克提斯，稍微放松了一些，但是他依然紧紧抓着断裂的右手手腕。好像那并不是一个光滑的断面，而是一个不停流血的伤口，他脆弱的皮肉和伤口他攥在手里死死护住，抱在胸口。

诺克提斯坐在他身边，沉默了很久。他有些开不了口，他不知道要怎么安慰普隆普特，他没有办法说出“这只是几只小虫。”这样的风凉话来伤害普隆普特。

他从来不知道原来说话这么艰难。

“我……想和诺克特一起，去巡逻……”普隆普特艰难地开口，好像每说出一个字都忍受着疼痛。

“我不能接受那些杂质和诺克特在一起。”

“你知道的，我并不在意这些，只要是普隆普特……”

“但是我会在意。我很在意。”普隆普特把手捏得更紧了，诺克提斯好害怕他会把自己捏碎，“只要是和诺克特有关的事，我都会在意。”

普隆普特抬起头，却又不肯看诺克提斯的眼睛：“我不想带着杂质在诺克特身边，这样我会讨厌自己的……拜托了。”

“没关系的，”诺克提斯感觉自己的心也被敲碎了，暴露出宝石的截面。他握上普隆普特断裂的那只手，把他拉向自己，“没关系的。”

普隆普特顺从地让他拉着，轻声说了句谢谢。

诺克提斯看着手腕上的断面，他用戴了手套的手轻轻拂过普隆普特外露的伤口，他感觉普隆普特在被触碰时瑟缩了一下，但也没有把手抽走。

他任由诺克提斯握着自己外露的伤口，疑惑地看着他。

诺克提斯拿出一节黑色的手腕展示给普隆普特看，然后在他右手的断口处比划：“我叫露娜用树脂调配成了适合你的密度。”

“诺克特？这是什么？”

“是你的新手腕啊？”诺克提斯理所当然的说，好像普隆普特在问他“风是什么”，“云是什么”一样。

“你说什么？！”

“你还没找到适合的材料吧，总不能让你一直断着手。我问了露娜，说是只要你身体里的微小生物喜欢的话，硬度差距大一点也没什么的。”

普隆普特张大了嘴，诺克提斯笑了，说你现在能吞下一整颗陆行鸟蛋。

“普隆普特。”诺克提斯拿着手腕和普隆普特的胳膊还有被丢在一边的断手比划，他不停晃着手里的那节黑色手腕，像是要把心里的不安和紧张倒出去。

“你喜欢我吗？”他问道。

“干嘛突然问这个……”普隆普特原本不想回答的，但是他看到诺克提斯的眼神无比认真。

“你喜欢我吗？”他又问了一次。

普隆普特张了张嘴，又马上闭上，他假装在看周围，却又着实没什么可以看的，眼神在斜阳还有地上的阴影之间兜兜转转，最后还是回到诺克提斯的身上。

最后他低着头，用细不可闻的声音说：“喜欢。”

诺克提斯松了一口气，虽然他早就知道答案，但还是紧张了一把，普隆普特的告白每次都让他紧张得满手是汗，但却怎么也听不厌。

他愿意冒着心脏骤停的危险去听他告白，恨不得每一天，每一刻，都能听到他对自己诉说喜欢。

这很蠢，也不现实，而且他并没有心脏。但是他就是想听，忍不住想再听一次，好像普隆普特的声音会让人上瘾。

“那你身体里的小生物也一定很喜欢我。”诺克提斯拿出一小瓶树脂，涂抹在普隆普特断裂的伤口上，“因为你这么喜欢我。”

“你真的很混蛋。”

“但是你喜欢我，而我也喜欢你。”诺克提斯说这话的时候故意靠得很近，近得即使没有阳光和热量，他也能闻到普隆普特独有的松香。

那一瞬间，他几乎想要亲吻他。

普隆普特看着距离过近的诺克提斯，紧张地闭起眼。

他在期待被他亲吻。

但是诺克提斯犹豫了一下，终究还是没有吻他。

他小心翼翼地为普隆普特接上了手腕，普隆普特的伤口被掩盖了，他的身体成为了普隆普特的痂。

他屏住呼吸，看着普隆普特动了一下手指。

“你看，”他故作轻松地说，“我就说你的小生物爱我爱得不行吧？”

“噫，你少来了。”普隆普特抱着刚刚接上的手腕，又举到阳光下看了看，黑色的钻石横在他涂满了白粉的肢体上，像是戴了一条黑色的腕带。

普隆普特对着光慢慢转动新生的手腕，对着黑钻折射出的虹光看得出神。

而诺克提斯只记得他眼睛里的光。

“谢谢你。”普隆普特把手腕抱在胸前，手指一直在接口处摩挲，“哈哈，能喜欢诺克特真的太好了。”

“不客气。”诺克提斯用手指轻轻拂了一下普隆普特的脸颊，戳了一下他轻薄的刘海，“能被你喜欢真的太好了。”

 

诺克提斯还记得，记得被普隆普特喜欢的感觉，记得喜欢着普隆普特的感觉。

他又一次把这节带着昆虫的手腕贴在自己的胸膛，好像自己在拥抱普隆普特。

 

“他……迟早会回来的。”伊格尼斯安慰他。

每一个人都这样安慰他。

诺克提斯也这样坚信着。

之后的每一个晴天，他都站在那里，迎着阳光，望着天空，眺望那个随时可能出现的黑点。

四周都是普隆普特温暖的气息，好像他的爱人在拥抱他。

诺克提斯在心里记着：等普隆普特回来了，一定要好好告诉他。

告诉他自己有多想念他，告诉他自己到底有多喜欢他。

告诉他，那并不是杂质，是普隆普特的一部分，是他深爱的普隆普特，不是什么杂质。

 

他好希望能立刻见到普隆普特，他真的好想见他。

所以他今天也在眺望着天空，等待月人。

等待和他的恋人再会的那一天。


End file.
